Minor Monogram
" | image = 319b - Crazy Major.jpg | caption = Major and Monty Monogram. | season = 3 | production = 319b | broadcast = 160 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke | director = Dan Povenmire | us = May 11, 2012 | xd = June 30, 2012 | international = March 10, 2012 (Canal 13 Chile) | abcf = | pairedwith = "Mom's in the House" | arc = "Sipping with the Enemy" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} With Fall around the corner, Phineas and Ferb decide to invent "S'Fall," a colorful world full of giant leaf piles and gourds. Meanwhile, over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is mentoring Rodrigo, a budding student of evil. Unfortunately, Rodrigo truly is evil, and when he captures Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P, it's up to Major Monogram's son, Monty, to save the day. Episode Summary Phineas says that summer seems to be going very fast, and Isabella states that fall starts shortly. Baljeet cheers because of school arriving, but realizes quickly that the others were commenting negatively. Phineas thinks that fall has good qualities and knows what they are going to do today. Phineas remembers when they made S'Winter, so they start making S'Fall and then asked where Perry is. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells Carl that he was the son he never had. Carl happily questions him and Monogram says that it's because Carl is nothing like the son he's already had. Then Monty Monogram enters the screen and salutes Agent P, who he had already met off-screen. Monogram proudly says his son has graduated from the High School Without a Cool Acronym, and Monty waits to fight evil like his father, although Monogram explains to him that he always wanted to be an acrobat. Carl says he'd be willing to be an acrobat to impress Monogram. As they walk off screen, Monogram tells Agent P to go stop Doofenshmirtz. At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Vanessa finishes a fight with her boyfriend Johnny over the phone, and sees her father with Rodrigo, a student at evil science school whom Doof is mentoring in the art of evil. Immediately after being introduced to Vanessa, Rodrigo begins flirting with her, to which Vanessa responds positively to. Doof, noticing something wrong with his daughter, asks what's wrong with her. After Vanessa explains her break-up, Doof remarks that she must stop going for the bad boy types. A touched Vanessa responds by saying that Doof is evil himself, though Doof explains that there is good evil and bad evil. Rodrigo cheers Vanessa up by making a face at her while she is hugging her father. Back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Baljeet wonders how they're supposed to get the leaves down. Buford hands him one handle of a two-man saw, and tells Baljeet to cut down the tree in the yard. Isabella stops them from doing it, because the tree had been the starting point of all their adventures that summer. Phineas takes the opportunity to showcase their newest invention, a rapid leaf production accelerator. The accelerator is a device that ages the leaves on a sapling tree so that they change color and fall off, making way for new leaves, all in a few seconds. Ferb lets the machine go wild, filling the yard with leaves within minutes. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to Stacy on the phone, when she sees the leaves pressing up to the sliding door. Thinking that Phineas and Ferb had covered the door in leaves to prevent her from seeing what they were building, she tears the door open, only to see that the leaves are forming a wall against the door. She digs her way into the giant leaf pile, which we see is many times the size of the house. Doofenshmirtz is giving a lecture to Rodrigo on the value of a villain's backstory, breaking off and throwing his pointing rod in the process. Vanessa asks to have the roof of the building put down, to which Doof obliges. While Vanessa rains compliments on her father, Doof interrupts to say that she will not be getting a tattoo, which was what Vanessa was working up to. As soon as the roof is retracted, Agent P para-glides in, only to be trapped inside a boot that Doof says he modeled off of Vanessa's "vampire pilgrim scuba-diver" fashion. Rodrigo protests that Agent P would easily escape from the trap, though Doof protests that the trap only needs to hold Agent P until the end of his monologue. Willing to prove himself, Rodrigo volunteers to demonstrate his own trap-making abilities. While he constructs a new trap, Rodrigo reveals to Perry that he plans on getting rid of both Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, much to Agent P's shock. In a balloon rising over the leaf pile, Phineas explains that the sweet spot for jumping in the pile is right at the top, and Buford passes out his hand-made gourd helmets, which he says captures the person's essence. The kids then jump into the leaf pile, which actually seems to be hollow on the inside, and has a giant slide. Candace digs out to the other side, and wonders what the boys are doing today, convinced that they're hiding their project inside the leaf pile. With Agent P's new trap constructed, Doof asks how he feels, and seems to respond to Agent P's miming and chatters, though it turns out that Perry is actually trying to warn Doofenshmirtz about what Rodrigo is going to do. Rodrigo asks if Doof can actually understand Agent P, but Doof says he just pretends Perry's talking about movies he has previously watched. As Vanessa tries on the boot trap, she asks if Doof made a left boot-trap, and he responds that doing so would be silly, as Agent P presses an emergency alert button on his watch. At O.W.C.A. Headquarters, Monty sees the emergency alert, but his father and Carl are too busy doing acrobatics to notice, so Monty takes matters into his own hands, and runs over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofenshmirtz then unveils his latest plan: he has installed two gigantic propellers in opposite sides of the Tri-State Area, planning to use them to lift the Tri-State Area up into the air and hold it ransom until he is declared its leader (after running some errands). Doof then activates the controls to the propellers, which suddenly raise the entire Tri-State Area into the air as planned. Impressed by this, Rodrigo reveals his true colors by using a special hidden trap inside Agent P's to bind Doof's legs, pulling Doof away from the controls and trapping him next to Agent P. Vanessa attempts to help her father, but discovers her right boot-trap is secured to the floor. Rodrigo explains that he's going to manuever Doof's propellers into separate angles that will tear the Tri-State Area apart, and that he plans to exploit the cataclysm in order to achieve his true goal to rule the world. Doof angrily responds by saying that ruling the world is just as crazy as making a left boot-trap. When Vanessa reminds her father that making matching boots is normal, Rodrigo asks Vanessa to rule the world at his side, but she angrily refuses, calling Rodrigo a dweeb for betraying her father. Unperturbed, Rodrigo proceeds with his plan to destroy the Tri-State Area, only to be tackled to the ground by a jet pack-wearing Monty. Monty then uses Doof's pointing rod and some spare rope to make a trapeze over the propeller control tower, easily knocking Rodrigo around. Agent P uses his communication watch to show Major Monogram how his son uses acrobatics to fight evil, and Vanessa frees Agent P from the trap. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are sitting in the leaf pile, eating candy apples, when Candace slides down towards them screaming. As she passes Buford, he gives her a gourd helmet. Candace announces that she's busted them for sure this time, but realizes that sitting down eating candy apples isn't something she can bust them for, and Phineas offers her one. While Monty defeats Rodrigo, Doof frees himself from his own trap and proceeds to carry out his own plan, carrying the Tri-State Area up, but Agent P swiftly thwarts him, and the Tri-State Area slams down to the ground, causing the kids' leaf pile to spread out among the neighborhood, though the leaves can still be seen. When Candace goes inside to get Linda to look outside, one of the propellers falls over, fanning the leaves away. When Linda gets outside, she notices that the kids already have their own snacks, and says that her work there is done. Ferb asks everyone if they're ready for "sprummer". Monty finishes tying up Rodrigo, and tells Agent P that he can take it from there, as Agent P finishes restraining Doofenshmirtz. Rodrigo tells Vanessa that he thought she liked "bad boys", but Vanessa, taking her father's advice earlier to stop going for the bad boys, says that she wants to try a good guy, as she stares at Monty flying away on his jet pack. Agent P walks up and notices her looking at Monty, and is shocked. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''S'Fall'' End Credits A repeat of S'Fall. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha Doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Vanessa and Johnny break up because Johnny thinks video games are more important than Vanessa. *Ferb asks if somebody wants to do a combination of Spring and Summer (Sprummer). *Vanessa likes Monty Monogram, which could cause problems for Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram in later episodes. *Phineas and Isabella exhibit significant hand-holding, especially during the song. *The big tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard was almost cut down by Buford in this episode. Production Information *This episode was paired with "Agent Doof " when it premiered on Disney Channel USA. *When it originally aired on Disney Channel USA, the credits state that the episode, along with "Agent Doof" were copyrighted in 2012, but the end logo was identified as "Walt Disney Television Animation". This is mainly because this episode is to be paired with "Mom's in the House". In production order, this would be the last episode to have it, as "Excaliferb" has the "Disney Television Animation" at the end. *This is the last episode to be directed by Dan Povenmire. International Premieres *March 10, 2012 (Canal 13 Chile) *May 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Japan) *May 22, 2012 (Disney XD UK) *June 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *August 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin American and Brazil) *September 16, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *September 22, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *September 23, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *December 9, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *January 1, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *January 6, 2013 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *When they are clapping when the growth accelerator, Buford's skull on his shirt is missing. *When Major Monogram is about to tell Monty something, Carl can be seen walking up on the right of the screen. He disappears in the next shot. * While the gang is eating candy apples inside the giant pile of leaves, Phineas and Ferb's shoe soles disappeared. *When the Tri-State Area is placed back into its spot in the ground, Isabella's hair is out of the gourd hat. When Linda arrives, her hair is back in the gourd hat. *At the end when Perry is about to stare in shock due to Vanessa starting to like Monty, Vanessa's right hand noticablly has five fingers when she should actually have four, like every character on the show. *When Candace slides through the leaves, she is screaming, but she's smiling. *Candace drags Mom to the kitchen door, but when they get to the backyard they exit through the large living room door. Though this could possibly mean Candace is used to taking that door, it's also possible this took place between the time the leaves blew away. *Linda should've seen the leaves outside the kitchen window. *Doofenshmirtz opens the top of his building by pushing a button on the wall, but in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension, his second dimension counterpart opens it with a lever. *Rodrigo thinks that Vanessa is not Doofenshmirtz's daughter but earlier in the episode Vanessa calls him dad. So he should know that she was his daughter Continuity *S'Winter was mentioned in this episode. *A snippet of this episode is seen in the "Phinabella" montage in "Last Day of Summer". Allusions *''The Empire Strikes Back'' / Attack of the Clones - Rodrigo approaches Vanessa saying, "Join me, Vanessa, and together we will take over the world. I'll let you get a tattoo! I think boots should come in pairs... like people!" before offering his hand as a gesture of alliance, similar to how Darth Vader and Count Dooku (also both evil apprentices) asked Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, respectively, to join them in overthrowing their masters in evil conquest. * 'Hollywood Squares '- When Ferb was modeling the rapid leaf production machine, the music that played in the background sounded similar to the original theme song of the classic game show 'Hollywood Squares'. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Monty Monogram. *Perry has already met Monty offscreen. *This episode reveals that Buford likes gourds. *Despite her disdain in being involved with her father's schemes, Vanessa admits that she finds her father's plot to raise the Tri-State Area from the face of the Earth and hold it for ransom to be cool. *This is the first episode to have very few running gags. *This episode reveals that Vanessa wants a tattoo. *Second time two different seasons are combined ("S'Winter"). *This is one of the few episodes where Perry is seen smiling. ("Tip of the Day", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "I, Brobot", "Candace Disconnected","Oil on Candace", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *This is the third break-up in the series ("Hip Hip Parade", "Bully Bromance Breakup"). Though, the one in this episode is the first boyfriend-girlfriend break-up. *Monty flies in on the wings Perry used in "Mom's in the House". *Someone mentions summer ending. ("Rollercoaster", "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Cranius Maximus") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad ♦ *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Jorge Garcia as Rodrigo *Seth Green as Monty Monogram *Additional voices: Django Marsh designates a character that did not appear in this episode es:El Menor Monograma pt-br:Menor Monograma Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Francis Monogram Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Monty Monogram Category:M